Playing Dress Up
by waterrain
Summary: America decided wear an outfit and Japan can not look away, but America does not notice and just keeps on talking. Warning Cross Dressing America.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please review and Thank You.**

**Warning Cross Dressing America and more than likely Japan x America in the next chapter.**

"America." Japan stated in surprise and he looked at him in confusion for the outfit that America was wearing.

"Yep. Some of my Citizens think your people are a bunch of perverts, but I disagree." America said cheerfully, but his hands laid flat on his dark blue mini skirt instead of their usual movement. Japan noticed that America was not wearing his glasses and no longer hiding behind them.

"You do? Some of my Citizens think your people are rather perverse." Japan replied calmly and he could not look away from America.

"France is a major pervert because he tried to grope my ass on my way over here, but England decided to step in and I know he was looking at my panties. England did not grope me, but instead blushed and then started to fight with France. So I think England is a repressed pervert and just thinks a lot, but hardly ever does anything." America rambled on and his hands were toying with the edge of his dark blue mini skirt. He was on Japan's bed and sitting on the edge of it.

"Why are you wearing that outfit?" Japan asked lightly and his eyes wandered over America's outfit. He noticed that the short sleeve tight shirt was a pure white and cover in more than likely fifty small golden stars, but in the middle was a bow that was dark red in color and that was when his eyes shifted down to America's dark blue mini skirt. His cheeks turned slightly pink and Japan tried to move his eyes from looking at America's thighs.

"Well, I really love your anime and stuff. Besides it is fun playing dress up as characters." America stated cheerfully and then beamed at Japan not noticing that Japan was not looking him in the eyes.

"Oh." Japan said quietly and he could see a little bit of America's white panties that were showing for America could not stop toying with that dark blue mini skirt.

"I decided to design my own costume. Instead of Sailor Moon. I'm Sailor America!" America said loudly and his arms were raised up high, but he remained sitting and yet somehow his skirt flipped up more or less because of his movement he had made. Japan's cheeks were burning read and he could not look away from the sight. He noticed that printed in red and blue was 'Sailor America' on America's white panties.

"Americ-" Japan started to say, but then America coughed loudly.

"It's Sailor America for right now." America said cheerfully and then smiled brightly at him.

"Oh. Sailor America you do realize your panties are showing." Japan commented lightly and then noticed America's cheeks were slightly pink.

"So? You are not like that sex manic France or the repressed pervert that England more than likely happens to be." America stated calmly and his cheeks were back to normal, but he played with his skirt and pulled it down slightly. Japan could still see the white panties, but made no comment on it and his eyes looked down at America's boots. They were red, white, and blue in color, but had small gold starts in some parts.

"I have fifty golden little stars on my boots. You can count them and double check them for me. You are really good at the math. Oh and maybe checking my stars on my shirt." America said proudly and he held out his legs. Japan's cheeks turned pink and yet walked closer to America.

"Ok." Japan muttered softly and noticed how straight America can hold out his leg without making movement along with being able to see America's panties more clearly. Japan could not look away from them and America did not notice.

"And there are fifty stars on this boot too. Be careful of my legs because they have been rather sensitive lately because of all sorts of stuff." America added brightly and both legs were held out towards Japan. He was still standing up straight on Japan's bed and just smiling at him.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Side Note America is not wearing his glasses.**

**Warning Japan x America**

"Please lay down, America." Japan managed to say calmly and he watched as America flopped down onto the bed.

"Is this good Japan?" America asked cheerfully and his legs were slightly parting revealing a little bit of those white panties which had Japan's cheeks turning a faint shade of pink.

"Yes." Japan muttered and he sat down on the bed. His hand was holding America's right boot and out of the corner of his eyes he was looking at America's panties which were completely revealed. Japan managed to count the stars on the boots and at the same time staring at America's panties.

"Is there fifty little golden stars?" America asked in a curious voice and he blinked his eyes.

"Yes." Japan replied flatly and he went to count the stars on America's other boot doing the exact same thing. Japan pulled away and noticed that America's dark blue mini was flipped up.

"I will be counting the stars on your shirt and please remain laying down." Japan said calmly and he straddled America's hips. His hands resting on America's shirt and he looked down at the tiny gold stars. Japan could feel that America's lower regain has grown a little hard and he subtly applied more pressure secretly wanting to feel more of it with his body.

"Japan, I'm sorry." America muttered and his cheeks were bright pink. "My body has been acting odd and I'm really sensitive."

"It is alright, America. It is a natural response and there is nothing wrong with it." Japan stated smoothly and he moved slightly which made America give a soft moan. His fingers were physically counting the stars and he didn't lose count.

",But Japan. You are being really nice about counting the stars and I'm sorry about my lower regions being a little hard, but I can't stop it and I'm really trying." America whispered in a depressed voice and his blue eyes were slightly watery. "You are my best friend and my body is being evil. I can go and I'm selfish for wanting you to count up the stars. I'm sorry about always bugging you."

"America." Japan muttered softly and he finished counting the last star. "You have fifty stars and it is going to be alright."

"Thanks, Japan. I can go and—" America started to say, but he was cut off by Japan's fingers by his lips.

"I can help you. I will give you a complete massage." Japan said gently and he got off of America's hips. He carefully removed America's boots and placed them down on the floor. "Just stay laying down on your back."

"Okay." America muttered quietly and he looked at Japan with wide eyes.

"I will start with your legs and thighs." Japan stated bluntly and he sat on the bed. America's cheeks turned red when he felt Japan's hands caressing up and down his legs.

"Ugh." America moaned lightly and he bit his lips to stop himself from moaning as Japan's hands traveled up to his thighs rubbing in circles.

"Just let it all out." Japan muttered quietly and his hands were close to America's length that was covered by those white panties. He massaged both of America's legs thoroughly and allowed his hands to lightly touch the covered manhood.

"Umm." America moaned lewdly and his cheeks were burning red in embarrassment. He felt his panties being slipped off and couldn't stop from moaning at the feeling of Japan's hands massaging his hard length. America's legs parted and he leaned into the burning touch of Japan's hands.

"America." Japan whispered softly as he listened to the breathless moans and watched as America's hips arched upwards leaning into his touch.

"Japan, I don't want to get your hands dirty." America moaned soft and tried to move away for he knew that his climax is coming. Japan did not move his hands and he did not let America move from his touch. He felt the warm juices on his hands and Japan looked at America's red face.

"I'm sorry." America muttered quietly and he looked away from Japan.

"It is alright." Japan said calmly and his hands went beneath America. His hands were cupping America's bottom and he was massaging it gently, but also had his fingers teasing the entrance.

"Please Japan." America moaned lewdly and he arched into Japan's fingers.

"Don't worry, America. I shall, but there is more that I most do to you." Japan whispered huskily and his eyes were looking at America's covered chest. He moved his hands from America's bottom and instead begun to take off the tight white shirt with fifty tiny golden stars.

"Um." America said quietly and Japan looked down at America's cold nipples.

"I will take responsibility and warm you up." Japan commented lightly and he lowered his tongue to America's right nipple moving around it teasingly.

"Japan." America moaned and his eyes were half lidded in pleasure along with having flushed cheeks. Japan made sure that both nipples were thoroughly warm and he moved away for the moment. America looked at him with wide eyes and Japan took off his own outfit while staring at America's body. Japan smiled comforting and he kissed America fully on the lips having his tongue thoroughly explore America's hot mouth while having his length rubbing against America's manhood. Japan's hands were groping and three fingers moving inside of America.

America moaned in loss when Japan pulled away, but then blinked for Japan's hard length was right in front of his face and close to his lips. After a second America opened his lips and begun suckling on Japan's hard manhood like a lollipop. He swallowed it eagerly and wanted to feel it inside of him.

"Almost there America." Japan said gently and he spread open America's legs farther apart. His head was between America's legs and he decided to bring America to climax. Japan licked the tip teasingly and he enjoyed the breathless moans along with the quiet pleading. He took all of the length inside his mouth and begun sucking it thoroughly with his tongue exploring it all. America's face was flushed and he bit his lips.

"I'm about to come." America moaned and he tried to wiggle away from Japan's mouth, but Japan used one hand to hold America's hips in place and he swallowed every bit of it. Japan pulled away and he licked his lips. America's face was flushed and he looked away for a moment. Japan was chest to chest with America and his length was between America's spread legs.

"Ready?" Japan asked softly and he had his manhood tease America's hole.

"Please, Japan. Please I need you inside of me." America pleaded quietly and his legs opened up move. Japan smiled teasingly and he kept on teasing America's entrance.

"I need and want you to be inside." America moaned lewdly and Japan's fingers were toying with his nipples. "Please um please I want it so badly and ugh Japan."

Japan moved his length inside of America and it was slow. America moaned and he was practically in tears wanting to feel Japan move. Japan looked at America's tear filled eyes and he decided to move inside of him at a fast pace.

"Mm, deeper." America moaned loudly and his legs were spreading out more along with his hips buckling. Japan's fingers still toying America's nipples and then he moved one hand to America's erected manhood stroking it thoroughly his thumb teasing the tip until the juices slowly leaked out. Japan smiled to himself and noticed that the dark blue mini skirt had juices in different places when America came.

"I will hold your legs up and I will go deep." Japan managed to say and he came inside of America. Japan exited out of him and he held up America's legs with them spread. His length was by the hole and he slipped inside of America thrusting deeply while listening to the breathless moans of America.

**TBC**

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Side Note America is not wearing his glasses.**

**Warning Japan x America**

Japan was waiting patiently and he thought to himself about how America would look like in the outfit he had picked out, but then the door opened up and America was blushing.

"How do I look?" America managed to ask and he wondered why Japan couldn't stop looking at him, but bit his lip and silently wondered why he could not lose any weight despite working out a whole lot. Japan nodded and he looked at the white cat ears hand band not to mention the tail. America wore a black mini skirt that showed off his white panties and a sleeveless mid-drift showing white shirt.

"You look Cute and Adorable, America." Japan said calmly and then he hugged America tightly. His right hand was toying with America's bottom and the clip on tail.

"Really?" America asked in surprised and then moaned softly as Japan's right hand went up his panties dimly realizing that Japan undid the clip on tail in such a quick manner. America was slowly guided backwards into the bedroom and then he landed gently on the bed. Japan's fingers were teasing and toying with his hole.

"I mean it." Japan replied quietly and he looked at America's cheeks that were burning red. Japan's finger move away and he heard America's moan of loss. Japan kissed him on the lips and with one hand removed America's panties. He begun to remove his own outfit and after a few moments Japan was naked.

"America, Please lay down and let me take care of you." Japan said to America and he watched as America nodded. Japan watched as America laid down and his eyes watched as those legs parted slowly.

**TBC**

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. **

**Warning Japan x America**

"America, Please lay down and let me take care of you." Japan said to America and he watched as America nodded. He watched as the blue eyed Nation laid down and his eyes watched as those legs parted slowly.

Japan's lips went between America's spread legs, he kissed the tip tenderly, and then covered his mouth over the hard length. His hands were rubbing the thighs softly and he worked his mouth up until the whole entire length was inside of his mouth.

"Mmm, Japan." America groaned as he felt him suckling up and down. Japan sped up, he heard America panting, and felt the juices slowly leaking out.

Japan moved his mouth away and heard America moan in loss, but he laid on top of the blond Nation vital region to vital region and begun rubbing slowly.

"You tease me." America managed to say, his back was arched up, and he was moving. Japan's right hand cupped his bottom and fingers slowly slipped inside of America. "Faster."

Japan and America came at the same time. Fingers were moved out, the blue eyed Nation moaned lewdly as Japan's manhood teased his entrance, and his legs parted even more.

"Just be a little more patient." Japan whispered calmly before groping him with both hands and lowering his lips to America's nipples licking them slowly.

"Ngh, Japan." America moaned and he wrapped his legs around Japan's hip. "You like teasing me."

There was no reply, but Japan entered the blond haired Nation and he moved his lips to kiss America's neck gently.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


End file.
